The Dumpling Paradox
The Dumpling Paradox 'is the seventh episode of the first season of The Big Bang Theory Plot Summary Penny's promiscuous friend Christy (Brooke D'Orsay) from Nebraska is in town, she is eventually seduced by Howard . This takes up all of his time, leaving no space for his normal activities with the gang. Sheldon is distraught at the empty void in the team caused by Howard's departure. Extended Plot Howard shows Leonard and Raj , his new technology on his phone witch turned out to be severely flawed, As the gang has wasted several minutes Sheldon pestered them to commence Halo Night, but is interrupted by Penny, who then started talking about her uninvited old friend from Nebraska; Christy. She accidentally mentions about Christy's promiscuity, which quickly alerts Howard. While Penny was explaining about Christy, they discovers that Howard has disappeared and was hitting on Christy. Surprisingly, Howard succeeded in seducing her and was getting busy with her, leaving the gang short of one Halo player. As Sheldon detests playing one-on-one, Penny has to replace Howard. Penny turns out to be naturally gifted in playing Halo, which angers Sheldon as he believes she is cheating. Penny, having had a fun night, retreats to her apartment only to come back moments later because Howard and Christy are using her bedroom for sexual intercourse. As a result, Penny sleeps in Leonard and Sheldon's apartment. The following morning, Howard makes a dramatic entrance and says " Olla, Nerd-migos.", later followed by Christy. Penny asks Christy where she will stay, Howard offers Christy to stay at his mother's house. As Christy left, Penny warns Howard that Christy is just using him, but Howard doesn't care. Then, when the gang was ordering Chinese, Sheldon realizes Howard's importance in maintaining the integrity of the group, this point is reinstated when the gang asked Penny to play with them for Halo Night, but she refused as she had planed to go dancing. As a result, Sheldon and the gang marched over to Howard's house to confront him. But before they were able to confront him, they overhear Howard's mother and Christy having a big argument, which drives Howard out of the house. The argument leads to Christy breaking up with Howard. Quotes ''(The guys are at Leonard's and Sheldon's place for Halo night. While Sheldon is setting up the Xbox 360 to the T.V., Leonard, Howard and Raj are trying the new voice search on Wolowitz's phone.) '''Howard: Watch this, it's really cool. (To phone) Call Leonard Hofstadter. Phone: Did you say: Call Helen Boxleitner? Howard: No. CALL LEONARD HOFSTADTER. Phone: Did you say: Call Temple Bath Sader? Howard: NO... Leonard: Hey, Hey, Here let me try. (To phone) Call McFloono McFlooneyloo'' (chuckles). '''Phone': Calling Rajesh Koothrappali. (Raj looks up in confusion and shock, then his phone rings.) Raj: Oh, ho, ho, it's very impressive. And a little racist. (Sheldon, Leonard & Raj go to convince Howard to join them for Halo Night). Leonard: 'Sheldon, think this through. you're going to ask Howard to choose between sex & Halo. '''Sheldon: '''No, I'm going to ask him to choose between sex & Halo ''3. As far as I know, sex has not been upgraded to include high def graphics & enhanced weapon systems. '''Leonard: You're right, all sex has is nudity, orgasms & human contact. Sheldon: '''My Point. Critics "There is something missing from this episode. The story lacks a real punch and the jokes are solid but not spectacular. It is a credit to the show though that it feels close to something really good here rather than feeling like a disappointment." - The TV Critic's Review Notes '''Title reference: When the gang orders Chinese, their order of dumpling appetizer comes with four dumplings which is non-divisible by the 3 of them. *With 9.68 millions viewers, The Dumpling Paradox is the most watched episode in the first season . Trivia *Raj comments on Leonard's suggestion on cutting him in half to play Halo 3 in teams in front of Penny, whereas he normally is rendered mute, though it is possible that he didn't notice her. *Sheldon suggests to Penny that she sleep facing the door so as to protect herself against marauders. In The Hamburger Postulate, however, when he sleeps on the couch, he does so with his back to the door. *Christy was engaged to Penny's cousin but was sleeping with Penny's brother, so she's kind of family. *Leonard and Sheldon owns an earthquake kit that supports a man for 2 days. *Sheldon wakes up at 6:15 every saturday morning, pours himself a bowl of cereal, adds a 1/4 cup of milk, sits in his spot, turns on BBC America & watches Doctor Who. *Sheldon keeps his red toothbrush in a Plexiglas under UV light. *This is the first time we hear Howard's mother. Glitches *In the real game of Halo 3, you can't actually shoot off someone's head, but its possible that Penny might be exaggerating what she actually did. *In Halo 3, there are no med packs. Category:Season 1 Category:The Big Bang Theory episodes